


show no mercy to me

by HelmetParty



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bottom Jake Park, Choking, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Physical Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Top David King, Unresolved plot which is dumb and gay, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: Jake knows he can never act on his fantasies, so he tries to fulfill them as much as he can himself.Or: David catches Jake tries to choke himself.





	show no mercy to me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell.

  If it was just the choking, Jake could have lived with that.  
  But it wasn't. It was two million times worse.  
  He pumped his cock vigorously, other hand holding his mouth. He couldn't help but whimper a bit, pent up and sensitive from what felt like weeks of prolonged exhaustion and edging. Every single time he tried to jerk off, someone was nearby, or another trial came, or something happened and everyone had to deal with another crisis.  
  This place must seriously be hell.  
  But even with it as such, he couldn't bring himself to come.  
  Thinking about sex was fine, but just by itself it wasn't good enough. No, not for his mind. Not anymore.  
  He hated himself for his fantasies.  
  He convinced himself when he was a teenager that they were just that; fantasies, created by teen angst and his lack of emotional outlet. He drowned them out and found other ways to please himself. He convinced himself that they didn't exist.  
  Now he couldn't even finish without thinking about them.  
  He found himself turned on anytime he even thought about it, even a little. Being beaten and hit, forced down and humiliated. He wanted it and more, so much more.  
  Maybe it was a product of self hate, maybe it was because he was just a twisted and bad person. But whatever the reason, Jake had come to terms with the fact he would never be able to act on these things, even if he found someone willing to do that to him. It was just too personal, too demented.  
  Sex became a distant fantasy of something he would never get to enjoy. Ever since arriving in the Entity's Hell, however, everything became too much. He needed an outlet.  
 Especially lately.  
 He pushed the thoughts out of his mind again. He tried to focus on anything else, anything at all. But in every scenario his mind came up with, if always turned into a filthy mess of sin. No matter what he did, the thoughts didn't leave, and suddenly plain sex wouldn't cut it.  
 He needed it. At the very least, he needed the thought of it.  
_‘If I just keep it to myself, it really isn't so bad…’_  
 He was too tired to convince himself otherwise. It would all just be in his head. There was no use trying to push it away anymore, at least for tonight. Besides, nobody here was a mindreader...  
 Well. He hoped not.  
 He builds the scene in his head. He stops stroking himself for a moment so he can focus on it. Living in the woods for years gave him a good imagination; without it, he wasn't sure how he would have survived.  
 He starts at his old cabin. He imagines himself in bed, arms tied up, mouth covered by duct tape. He can still feel that bed perfectly, but he tries not to focus on it. It would only make him sad, and he really didn't want to kill his dick right now.  
 There is an undefined male figure. He doesn't think about face or hair, so his mind fills in the dots. He imagines his assistant to be strong, defined muscles but also a bit chubby. He wanted to feel insignificant next to the other. He wanted him to be hairy, scarred and sweaty, hands easily able to move Jake into any position he wanted. He wanted his clothes to be ripped open for easy access. He wanted to be held down and used like a toy.  
 He starts to jerk himself again. The image is fresh in his mind, his head foggy and running with fantasies that had been drowned until this point. He didn't stop any of them. He imagined being called awful, no good things, powerless to help himself, as if he would even if he could. As he imagines himself being choked, he comes to a quick realization-  
 He could probably do that himself.  
 The hand that had been positioned at his mouth slowly moved down to his neck. He grabbed just beneath his jaw, hesitating on putting pressure. Would he hurt himself? Wasn’t that the point? He doesn’t think long about it. He can’t be brought to care. Slowly he puts pressure onto his neck, then more. He pushed as hard as he could but it wasn’t enough. He barely felt pain.  
 “What in ‘he fuck?”  
 All at once, everything became painfully still. Jake’s eyes snapped open and he looked into the eyes of David.  
 Oh God. Oh _Fuck_.  
 Jake was stunned. He quickly fumbled to put his cock back into his jeans. He staggers to his feet and brushes leaves and dirt from the ground off of himself, tugging his undershirt down in an attempt to hide his erection.  
 It didn’t matter. David had clearly seen too much.  
 “David-” Jake chokes out, terrified beyond belief. He wasn’t a man to be scared easily, but at this point he considered just digging himself a hole and suffocating in it.  
 “Jake.”  
 David steps forward towards the other. Jake backs against the tree behind him, looking away from him, trying to find a way out.  
 But it didn’t matter. He closed in.  
 “Jesus fuckin’ Christ,” he says, close enough to feel the heat from Jake’s body. David puts a hand on Jake’s neck, caressing the red spots where he had choked himself. “Tryin’ t’ fuckin’ kill yourself, mate?”  
 Jake gulps, breath hitching with David’s touch.  
 “Or maybe it’s something else.”  
 David’s hand slides down from his neck to his hips. He was close enough now that their bodies touched, his other arm extended above Jake’s head to lean on the tree.  
 Jake felt slight in comparison to David’s athletic frame.  
 “No,” Jake mewls, head still turned to avoid looking at David. “I can’t…”  
 David doesn’t move, but doesn’t proceed. “I seen how you look at me.”  
 Jake stiffens.  
 “But if you really don’t want to, then-” David goes to move, but Jake instinctually grabbed his arm.  
 “W-wait.”  
 He doesn't know what he's doing. He just was thinking about how he would never have sex with anybody because of this, now he can't bring himself to let him go.  
 “Please?” Jake whispers.  
 He wanted to throw himself into a pit of lava.  
 David leans back over Jake, his hand instead going to rest directly on his hardon through his jeans. He groaned at the sudden pressure and immediately regretted it.  
 “Fuck,” David huffs, taking in the sight of the usually so strong willed Jake so pathetic. “What's got ya so fuckin’ hot tonight?”  
 Pent up sexual isolation. “I don't know…”  
 “What do you wan’ me t’ do?”  
 Horrible question. Absolute fucking awful. Really shouldn't have asked that one. Jake, luckily, had self control, and would be able to mask what he truly wanted. There was no use in having him run away terrified now to tell the rest of the gang, right? Right. At the very least he would get a cock in the ass. Nothing else needed.  
 “Promise not to laugh?”  
 He really didn't even try.  
 “Of course, bruv. Anything you want.”  
 “Choke me.”  
 David grins. “Yeah, I could do that.”  
 “ _And_ hit me.”  
 He went still at that one.  
 “Uh,” David choked, unsure of how to proceed. “You sure you in the right mind? Didn't drink?”  
 Jake nodded. “It's...it's not….you don't have to, but I was just, well, I was.” He really didn't have a valid answer. “I just like it. I like the thought of being forced down and humiliated,” with every passing word he saw David slip more and more into grim realization. “And, you know, you're tough...you must want to take some of your anger out on something, right?”  
 “Aye, I jus’, uh, hurtin you…”  
 “It won't be hurting me. I want it.”  
 Jake was absolutely out of his mind. At the first opportunity he leapt to go against every single moral in his compass.  
 “Please?”  
 Jake looked up at David with pleading eyes.  
 “Well, when you look at me like that…”  
 Jake felt accomplished. He didn't even have to try.  
 “So, safe word, then,” David asked, seeming rather anxious now.  
 “Do we _need_ one?”  
 “Aye! If I'm gonna be smackin’ ya up, we need a fuckin’ safe word!”  
 Jake was stunned. He wanted David to act more like that.  
 “How about…’killer’?”  
 “Will you be screamin’ that at all?”  
 “No. Unless there is one.”  
 “Alright then.”  
 David suddenly grabbed both of Jake's hands and lifted them effortlessly above his head. He pinned him to the tree, no exertion necessary.  
 “ _But just know I’m not going easy on ya._ ”  
 Jake could have cum in his pants right then and there.  
 David undoes Jake's jeans with ease. He pulls them off with force and takes his underwear with them. His swollen red cock twitched as it was let free from it's confines, head dripping precum and veins throbbing. Everything felt almost unreal, but he was too far gone for care anymore. Jake had been given a once in a lifetime opportunity and God be damned if he wasn't going to take it.  
 David grabs his cock and holds it tightly in his hand. Jake shivers, his arms holding the back of his shirt for support.  
 He pumps him once or twice, then takes his hand away.  
 “Just started and already you're at my mercy” his voice is low and gruff, and it sends shivers down his spine. David knew Jake to be someone who didn't take orders from anybody, someone who didn't show interest like the others did, but he could have told you weeks ago it was all a sham. Jake looked, but didn't notice that someone was looking back.  
 Everybody had needs, needs that only grew as this world grated against their psyche. Jake wasn't exempt from that simple and true fact.  
 Suddenly the hands holding Jake in place disappeared. Instead, they went to his hair, and pushed him down onto his knees. He didn't have to say anything for Jake to understand what was going to happen. Jake licked his dry lips and tongue in anticipation, hand going to his own cock.  
 “Don't touch yourself” David commands, pulling his jeans down to his knees. Jake moved his hands away, in no position to argue.  
 David's cock was marginally bigger than his own, and it made sense; he was a bigger guy, twenty times more testosterone, clearly a 'manly man’ of sorts. He didn't know much about him, but it was obvious that he wasn't a force to be reckoned with. Jake had never seen someone so avidly taunt the killers, let alone run right at them, lacking a shirt no less. It made sense that a strong personality would follow suit with a strong cock.  
 As soon as it was placed near his lips, Jake opened his mouth. At first, he only took the head. He tongued it teasingly, licking at the slit and swirling his tongue over it's entirely, earning a soft moan from the other.  
But he had grown tired of it. David takes Jake's hair into his hands and thrusts his hips forward. Jake opens his mouth wider to take it in, but even with his best efforts, it was barely enough. His jaw ached almost instantly, but it was something that he loved. Jake braces himself as David does as he pleases, giving Jake no control or reign. He was in love; even though he had never been fucked before, he always hated the idea of having to keep reassuring his partner that everything was consensual, and he really did want this. He felt shameful he disliked the idea of consent so much, but in the shoes of the other party, he knew he would be the same exact way (in that he would constantly making sure they were fine). David didn't do that.  
 And Christ, it was really good.  
 “Good boy, tha's right. Keep going.”  
 Jake had never really felt bliss until now.  
 David fucked into his mouth relentlessly. Jake hallowed his cheeks and did his best to keep himself open, but when his jaw lowered too much or his teeth grazed against the skin, he received a small slap to the mouth. He keeps up the pace until David comes to a halt, his cock right at the crest of his throat, stationary. “Can you deepthroat?”  
 He doesn’t wait for a response. Jake looks up obediently as David pushes his cock into his throat.  
 Jake had had practice with a dildo back home, only once or twice, and luckily practiced on taking it deeper. Though, even if he hadn’t, David’s strength would have made it happen anyway.  
 He pulls his cock from Jake’s mouth after a few moments with a pop. Jake gasps for air, chin wet with saliva and mouth heavy with the taste of sweat and salt. However, he had no qualms.  
 David takes Jake’s hair into his hand and throws him down. He lays down on the cold ground and quickly moves to take off his jacket and shirt, as well as kick off his jeans the whole way. David jerked himself with one hand, the other easily able to take off his own shirt, watching as he desperately tried to get undressed, hungry for what was hopefully to come.  
 He lifts his hips up with ease, one leg on either side of David’s powerful hips. “No,” Jake whimpers as one David’s hand goes to his hole, presumably to finger him open. “No prep. Just fuck me already.”  
 David chuckles, half sarcastically. “You think you’re in control?”  
 He shivered.  
 David’s finger rims his hole, gently applying pressure. Jake squirmed underneath his touch, beyond set to just be fucked already. He gasps when David’s finger slips inside, being met with little resistance, instead Jake almost instantly began to thrust on it. He needed something, anything to fill him.  
 “Still” David hisses. Jake couldn’t help himself. He was too far gone to listen, and continued away. David’s hand grabs Jake’s hips and jerks him closer with an iron grip. “ _Still_ ,” he repeats. Jake does so bitterly.  
 His finger thrusts in and out, slowly at first. Jake had to force himself not to move, his body begging to fuck himself onto whatever David would give him. He was so close to hitting his prostate, just a little bit off, if he could just adjust himself, he would be able to…  
 Another finger entered. Jake gasped, biting his bottom lip, the fingers combined stretching him. It burned but only a bit and God he ached for more. David thrusts the digits in and out, agonizingly slow, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face as he watched Jake suffer. He only relished in it for a moment before turning the pace opposite. He pounded into his hole with a force and speed that startled Jake, a cold shiver sent through his entire body as he yelped in surprise. With every single violent thrust he hit his prostate head on, sending electric shocks through his lower half and cock. He wanted to scream, but instead covered his mouth with a hand and bit down on his lip until it was damn near bleeding.  
 “Move your hand. Now.”  
 When he doesn’t, the fingers remove themselves. Jake cried in their absence, thrusting down on nothing but air.  
 “Please, please, don’t stop!”  
David grins and shakes his head. “For someone so fuckin’ adamant on being controlled, you don’ take orders well.”  
“Please,” Jake repeats, tears threatening at the corners of his eyes. He couldn’t wait any longer, he needed it and he needed it now. “Hold me down and fuck me!”  
He can feel the head of David’s cock at his entrance. Still, it doesn’t enter. “I’ll give it a go when I’m fuckin’ ready, won’t I, slut?” He leans over Jake, one of his arms going to Jake’s neck. His large hand wraps around his neck with ease. A feeling of insignificance washes over Jake, so easily controlled, so easily won over. The first man he came into contact with and he couldn’t help but beg to be fucked. And the worst thing is, David fit nearly all of his fantasies. Strong?  Tough? Forceful? Check, check and check. Something felt wrong about this. There was no way this was a coincidence.  
 Jake’s arms go to David’s. When he said he wasn’t going to go easy, he meant it. He struggled to breathe through his nose, and was forced to through his mouth. He hyperventilated and felt the tears slowly slide out of the corners of his eyes, only a drop or two, which was soon to change. David pushed his cock inside of him and, unable to stop himself now, Jake moaned. His eyes close, half trying to avoid David’s glare, and half trying to focus on breathing.  
 “Open your eyes.”  
 David didn’t hesitate to show he was serious. The hand on his throat pressed down even more, causing him to cough and gag. He opened his eyes instantly, and was forced to look into the others’.  
 David looked so damn feral. His eyes were dark with lust, his lips contorted into a half frown. No more joking, it seemed.  
 His cock pressed in until it was entirely engulfed. Jake could feel as his cock slowly rubbed against his prostate, making his entire lower half quake. David groaned, enjoying the feeling of Jake’s tightness around him, however, not wasting anymore time with that weak shit. Almost instantly he started to slam in and out of him, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing in the fog. Jake sobbed, unable to quiet himself, a smile of both pleasure and pain smeared across his face.  
 “H-hit me!” He whined over and over. “Please, hit me, hit me.”  
 David looked down on him with a half-concerned face. He thinks about it for a moment, rigorous pace never slipping even still, listening to Jake’s desperate pleas for violence. He was too far gone to stop now. The hand that had been choking him lifted and Jake nodded quickly, his arms letting go of it. David hesitated, but smacked Jake’s face.  
 “Harder, please!”  
 David hit again.  
 “ _Harder_!”  
 He punched him.  
 It was louder than the sound of their fucking. Jake’s head snapped to the right, his nose pouring heavy streams of crimson down his lips and jaw. He thought for a moment that he had gone too far, much too far, lost control and now he was going to pay for it. Instead, David was met with encouraging whines off ‘yes’s and ‘please more’s.  
 Something had gone off in his head, and no longer did he have reservations.  
 “That’s right,” he hissed, holding his bloody jaw tightly in his hands. “Litte fuckin’ slut exactly where he belongs. You like being hit, you little freak? Love taking cock like a bloody little bitch.”  
 Jake was beyond gone. His head was full of fog, his body aching with pleasure and wet with pain. Everything had become too much.  
 “Oh God, I’m going to come-”  
 David could feel him tighten. He grunted, pace cresting into a mess of violent and needy thrusts, nearing his own end as well.  
 Jake goes down to jerk his abandoned cock, but David knocks his hand away. “Wait,” he cries, spitting blood from his mouth. “Please, i’m so close, please, let me cum!”  
 David growls, holding his arm and neck down with force. “You’ll fuckin’ cum when I let you.”  
 Jake could do nothing to fight. He tired to get friction to his cock, anything would do, even a shy accidental touch. He was so close, and it hurt so good.  
 Jake feels a hot wetness inside of him and feels David shake with his orgasm. He remained stationary, riding out his own orgasm, and Jake couldn’t take it anymore. He worked to thrust himself against his cock, rolling his hips as quickly as he could manage, just a little more, and he could…  
 David takes his cock out. Jake moaned in its absence, neglected cock swollen and dripping, body shaking and bruised. His hand reached to touch himself, but again David forced it away.  
 “I don’t remember telling you you could cum.”  
 “Oh God, please David, please-”  
 “Please _what_?”  
 “Please let me cum! Please!”  
 He hesitates for a moment, seemingly thinking it over. He nods after a few excruciating seconds, and watches as Jake desperately jerked himself off.  
 He cums almost instantly.  
\--  
 They both lay there for a few moments. David panting, still holding Jake’s hips, who looked like he was ready to pass out at any given time. He gently moved Jake’s legs to the side, allowing him to lay next to the other on the ground.    He grabbed his shirt and took it to Jake’s face, wiping off the mess of blood, tears and sweat that had collected there. Jake didn’t object, and instead let him do as he wanted. It was better than drowning in your own blood.  
 “I think I went too far there” he mumbles, having to use the other side of the shirt pretty quickly.  
 “Not at all.”  
 David couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re really one of a kind, mate. A real mint bloke.”  
 He didn’t really understand what that meant, but it didn’t sound rude, so he let it go.  
 They lay there in silence for a while, David managing to hold the other. Jake didn’t consider himself to be touchy or a cuddler at all, but he had broken a lot of the things he thought he knew about himself today. Besides, when someone like David tried to hold you, it felt like treason to deny.  
 “You’re not telling anyone, right?”  
 “‘Course not.”  
 Jake sighed.  
 “What were you doing out here, anyway?”  
 David laughed again. “Well, now tha’ you mention it...we were probably both lookin’ for the same thing.”  
 Something clicked in Jake’s brain. It couldn’t be coincidence, no fucking way in Hell. Both of them alone, both of them looking to get off, Jake’s fantasy so close to David. His mind raced with conspiracies and potential answers as to how and why, but he was too tired, both physically and mentally to keep it up.  
 He couldn’t help but start to drift off into sleep, and silently he hoped that the Entity would heal his broken nose by the time he woke up. 


End file.
